


A Dear Friend

by Yunalystelle



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunalystelle/pseuds/Yunalystelle
Summary: With everyone together again, Lynne learns just how welcome Missile is in his new second home.
Relationships: Missile & Sissel (Ghost Trick)
Kudos: 20





	A Dear Friend

"Geez, Missile!" Lynne clung onto the taut leash, throwing an exasperated look at the little ball of fur pulling on the other end. "We're getting there, just hold on. Do you want to choke to death?" The leash slackened and Missile looked back with an expectant wag of his tail. "There, that's better." Flashing him an approving smile, she walked alongside him up the driveway to Detective Jowd's house. "You sure do get awfully excited about coming here, don't you? Hey! Don't scratch their door!"

Missile had just placed his front paws on the door and begun scrabbling at it. At the sound of Lynne's admonishing voice, he dropped down. Lowering his head to the ground, he flattened his ears and let out a soft whimper.

"Honestly. You really are a handful, aren't you?" Lynne said with a smile, jabbing the doorbell. "Aw, Missile, don't look so sad. You just need to learn not to get carried away and behave yourself, alright?" She reached down to pat the little Pomeranian's head.

The door opened and Kamila peered round it, her face brightening at the sight of them. "Lynne! You're here! And Missile too!" She opened the door wider, bracing herself for the impact of a Pomeranian cannonball. As expected, Missile shot through the air toward her. Kamila staggered back, catching his full weight in her arms. Letting out a laugh, she gently placed him down and knelt to pat his head. "Hey there, boy."

"Honestly." Lynne was smiling even as she shook her head. "Missile was really looking forward to coming and seeing you as usual. He practically pulled me all the way over here."

"Oh, really?" Kamila turned her head, offering her cheek to the little dog's flurry of licks. "I can tell he likes me a lot. Not that I'm complaining. You're just so cute, aren't you, Missile? Aww, just look at you."

"Hmm." Lynne had a thoughtful expression on her face as she gazed at them. "I'll definitely bring him over here more often from now on. Your parents wouldn't mind, would they?"

"Of course not." Kamila got to her feet and stepped back. "Come on in." Once they were all inside, she closed the door. "Actually, Dad said that you should bring him over lots and lots."

"Detective Jowd did?"

"Uh huh." Kamila nodded. "And we even got something for Missile. Come and see!" Grabbing Lynne's hand, she tugged her over to the far end of the room.

Lynne caught sight of a basket sitting in the corner, stuffed with a blanket. There were two clean and shiny looking bowls next to it. She was pretty sure these things weren't for the kitten. "Don't tell me those are for Missile?"

"That's right!" Kamila clasped her hands behind her back, beaming up at Lynne. "It's so that Missile can be comfortable when he's here, and maybe we can even dog sit for you sometimes, so that's why we got some bowls as well." Kneeling, she patted the inside of the basket. "Look, Missile, this is your bed while you're here. What do you think?"

Missile sniffed at the basket before climbing into it. He circled around it several times before sitting down and releasing a joyful bark. His tail thumped repeatedly against the bottom of the basket.

"Well, it looks like Missile likes it!" Kamila chuckled, rubbing Missile's head. Catching sight of Sissel out the corner of her eye, she scooped up the kitten. "And there's plenty of room for Sissel as well," she added, placing him next to Missile. "You two don't mind sharing, do you?"

Sissel fixed his amber eyes on her and mewed, flicking the tip of his tail. Missile proceeded to start running his tongue over the cat's head, tail furiously wagging as he engaged in his display of affection.

"Aww." Lynne and Kamila's eyes shone with adoration. 

"It's just so cute." Lynne sighed with a smile stretching from ear to ear. "I wish I had a video camera so I could record this." She reached out to scratch the back of Sissel's ears. "You don't mind getting a Pomeranian tongue bath at all, do you?"

"It probably helps that I can't even feel it," Sissel remarked to himself. (Hmm. I don't remember ever being licked by a dog before, or anything else for that matter.)

"Oh, really?" Missile interjected. "You can't remember anything like that at all? You poor thing."

"You make it sound like I'm missing out. Is it really that big a deal?" (I definitely remember how it was to be stroked. Now that was nice. Kind of miss the feeling sometimes, to be honest.)

"But of course! When I was a little one, back when I was still with my mother and siblings, my mother always gave me baths with her tongue. It used to make me feel so warm and happy."

(A mother and siblings, huh? I don't even know if I had siblings.) Sissel thought back to the early days of kittenhood, of struggling to find shelter from the rain and having to forage for food. Life had been so miserable and lonely before he wandered into that park. 

"It's not just for bathing either, licking is also a way of telling someone you like them. Even if I meet a stranger, I often feel compelled to give them licks. And of course you've seen me give Miss Lynne and Miss Kamila lots of licks, that's because I love them very much." Missile paused. "Sometimes they push me away or tell me that's enough, which is really weird, isn't it?"

"I don't know, you can be a bit excessive sometimes." (Like right now for example. Missile really is going overboard with the licks. If I was a regular cat, I just might have put him in his place by now.)

"But, but, I'm giving you so many licks because I love you too! You are my very best friend in the whole wide world, Sissel. In fact, you can even lick me too if you like! Go ahead! I won't mind!"

"Uhh, thanks for the offer, but I'll pass on the licking." 

"Missile's really taken to Sissel." Kamila was leaning over with her hands behind her back, watching them with a gentle smile. "Look at how much he's licking him."

"Yeah, that's kind of amazing." Lynne rested a finger against her lips. "I would have expected Sissel to get fed up and swat Missile by now what with all the licks he's getting."

"Oh, no." Kamila looked at Lynne, her mouth forming a circle. "Sissel would never do such a thing."

One of Lynne's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Kamila reached out to stroke Missile's head, prompting the Pomeranian to begin licking her hand instead. "Sissel doesn't ever get annoyed and he's never scratched anyone before, so that's why I know he would never do anything to Missile."

"Whoah." Lynne regarded Sissel with wide eyes and a slack jaw. "He's really never scratched anyone? What an incredible kitten. Does he claw furniture or climb the curtains or anything like that?"

"No, not at all. Sissel is a very good cat."

Missile gazed up at the two ladies, then returned his attention to Sissel. "You know, I once got scratched by a cat."

"Really? What did you do?" It didn't come as too much of a surprise to Sissel, knowing how much Missile could test someone's patience. 

"All I did was try to tell it 'Welcome'! And it clawed me right on the nose! And all the other cats I saw would just run away from me! I always thought cats were such mean and unfriendly creatures until I met you, Sissel."

Sissel was silent for a moment, thinking about how he had been upon first losing his memories. At first, those lost memories had been all that mattered to him, until he met all these people and came to care about them, and even developed a genuine interest in their lives and the events surrounding them. That night he had spent as a human had really changed him for the better.

Looking at Missile's face, Siissel found himself overcome by a wave of affection and rubbed against him, butting the underside of Missile's jaw with his head. "You are a very dear friend to me too, Missile. I like you a lot also."

"Oh, Sissel, thank you!" Missile nuzzled his head, adding another lick for good measure. "Hearing that makes me so very happy indeed!"

"They certainly have become the best of friends, haven't they?" Lynne watched the two animals with a smile, resting her cheek in her hand.

"Yeah, they really have." Kamila's face was aglow with a radiant smile as she patted both of their heads. "I'm so glad to see you both getting along so well. You'll be the best of friends forever, won't you?"

Missile responded with an enthusiastic bark, rearing into the air. "Of course we will!!" he declared in a firm affirmation that only Sissel could hear. Sissel joined in with a loud mew.

(Don't you worry, little lady. Our friendship is guaranteed to last.)


End file.
